


Embodying Movies

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Making Up, Movie Nights, argument mentions, comparing people to films, janus mention, roman mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: When they were kids Virgil and Remus would pick movies that the other sides embodied and yell everything annoying they did when watching the films. After their argument Virgil misses the tradition until Remus comes up with a way to bring it back
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926760
Kudos: 40





	Embodying Movies

When Thomas was ten his sides all knew who was light and who had to stay hidden and they were comfortable like that. They could still have their own parties separately, even movie nights between friends.

“I can’t decide which is Deceit. The witch literally turning into a dragon or the royals who have literally lied constantly through all the years, to their daughter and their kingdom all for nothing.” Anxiety snickered, throwing some popcorn at the screen.

“Snake-face is just the entire movie. The characters are either entirely pretentious or complete fools with no in-between, just like him.” Dark Creativity insisted, nudging their shoulders together.

Anxiety nodded, easily taking to the idea. “Did you hear him today? Can’t tell the truth about that, or do this cause it’ll make people ostrich us.”

“Sounds ridiculous. How do you ostrich anyone? Do you bury people upside down?” Creativity grinned, happily carrying on the growing rant between them.

/\/\

“Intru! You will not believe just how much of a freaking Aladdin your brother is! Gah!” Anxiety had started finding himself dragged into being known recently and usually came back with something to complain about. The dismissive suggested there should be more evening plans than Deceit and Intrusive Creativity just listening to him retelling whatever had happened.

Deceit was already standing to leave when Anxiety actually reached their living space. “I would be riveted to hear of your evening but there’s a chill out here so I’ll have to hear it some other time.” He decided, appearing to ignore the awkward freezing Anxiety did upon realising Creativity wasn’t alone, as well as the immediate relaxing when he turned to leave.

Movie nights when either of the pair spoke like that were only for them.

“Come Ooonnnnn Creeper! Are we making Aladdin his film from now on?” Creativity whined, already waving the video of it around.

“All pretences and posturing to be better than you are, definitely Princey.” Anxiety nodded, throwing himself down to cuddle him, already beginning the rant as the film started to play.

There wasn’t a side they’d met that they couldn’t find a film they were the embodiment of, and Anxiety and Creativity loved raging at the films when the sides wouldn’t listen.

/\/\

No movie night had happened in ages now, and Virgil missed them. Of course once he’d muttered it while half asleep and hanging out with Roman and had to hide the pout when a family movie night was suddenly arranged for the next day. It just wasn’t what he and Remus meant when they said the words.

Then again there wasn’t a Virgil and Remus, or an Anxiety and Dark Creativity or any form of them at the moment. Not since their argument.

Sitting ranting out all his ills to a film substitute sounded like the perfect release of an evening though, just not without his old friend. It had always gotten their grievances out, shared without anyone trying to find a solution or middle ground.

He wanted to watch Pirates of the Caribbean and just rant and yell for a bit with Remus sat either throwing in his twopence or listening. Then again Remus would be lost over who the film was given Virgil had at some point decided Remus was Pirates of the Caribbean. He could only assume that a film had been allocated to him as well. It wouldn’t be like Creativity to leave anybody out of ideas like their films especially ones which grew up with them.

“Hey Emo the Vigilant! Want a movie night? I’ve got The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe just waiting to be yelled at!” Remus somersaulted onto his bed out of nowhere while Virgil was still lost in thought.

He’d jumped into a crouch, hissing and glaring at the sudden movement and noise before the offer actually sunk in. “You want to yell at what I’m assuming to be Film Me, while watching it with me?”

“Yep, cause everything we say to the films we get to ignore after they finish playing and it’ll get those ones to stop spiralling before they reach Tom-a-ding-dong!” If Remus nodded any harder it was easy to believe his head would fall off.

“Great, if you get to watch film me and yell then I get to do the same to film you.” He demanded, using his hoodie pockets to pull it further forwards. He wasn’t sure listening to Remus yelling about the things he didn’t like about him or was annoyed over was sensible since he was Anxiety, but then again he could work past once he knew it.

Remus was on his hands and knees then, leaning so their faces could barely get any closer. “What film am I? Come on, I’ve told you so you gotta tell me!”

“Pirates of the Caribbean. Yours goes first since you suggested it.” Virgil shoved him away, already heading off to the living space among the dark sides.

By the time they were half way through one film they had broken into giggles at the complaints being said. It was hard to complain for prolonged periods without any additions or interactions of the other person and Virgil was resolute about not accidentally feeding the self deprecating thoughts in his head.

Of course the same happened when it was Virgil’s turn to watch a film. Although Remus did chime up with his own annoyances at himself, they just made everything seem even more absurd.

“And he made me actually want to tell Thomas where I freaking grew up in his mind! Like how obnoxious is that!” Virgil insisted, throwing the last of his popcorn at the screen. After everything else he didn’t think that one was big. Really it had been building for a while and Remus had just been the last piece to knock it over.

Remus stopped cackling at it though. “Better I got you to say it than someone else saying it for you. With all the turmoil letting me come to the front someone was bound to say something sooner rather than later.” He muttered, shaking his head for a moment. Then it was over and he was throwing a cushion at the screen, “He’s a dork who made things more palatable instead of worse. Why change nipples to teeth when there are much more interesting things it could’ve been swapped to.”

“I love the chaotic prat though. Missed this yell fest like a hole in the head!” Virgil threw out, having heard the serious moment but knowing that commenting on it was beyond their movie nights unspoken rules.

The film ended with them both throwing out stupid nicknames at the screen, mainly talking nonsense beyond them.

“Let’s do this next week and see who annoys us most to decide what we watch.” Virgil suggested, reluctant to let the movie nights go so long without happening again.

“As sure as Davy Jones will rise.” Remus declared, sinking away with a wave.

They were kids when the idea of a person being a film first came to them, but now it’s a tradition neither will let them lose.


End file.
